ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016
|length = |Last = ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015 |Next = }}ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event (アンジュルム 中西香菜・室田瑞希・佐々木莉佳子バースデーイベント2016) is a fanclub-exclusive DVD featuring the birthday events of ANGERME members Nakanishi Kana, Murota Mizuki, and Sasaki Rikako, which all took place in June 2016. The deadline to preorder the DVD was on August 29, 2016. ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016 ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016 (アンジュルム 中西香菜 バースデーイベント2016) is Nakanishi Kana's 19th birthday event. Two events took place at TOKYO FM HALL on June 6, 2016. Setlist #MC #Yattaruchan #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #Osaka Koi no Uta #Ee ka!? #MC - Happy Birthday song, VTR message from Miyazaki Yuka and Uemura Akari (2nd event only), fan dame dashi box corner #Akai Freesia #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: Otoko Tomodachi #*2nd Event: Osananajimi #VTR (Please Miniskirt Postwoman! dance lessons from 4 years ago) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! Featured Members *Nakanishi Kana (Celebrated Member) *MC: *Guest: Getters Iida (2nd event only) Event Schedule Birthday DVD ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday DVD 2016 (アンジュルム中西香菜 バースデーDVD 2016) was a birthday DVD released on May 30, 2016 at the ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ venue and through e-LineUP!. アンジュルム中西香菜 バースデーDVD 2016 ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2016 ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2016 (アンジュルム 室田瑞希バースデーイベント2016) is Murota Mizuki's 18th birthday event. Two events took place at TOKYO FM HALL on June 13, 2016. Setlist #MC - Lottery, Q&A #Hatsukoi Cider #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: 100kai no KISS #*2nd Event: LOVE Namida Iro #MC #Panya-san no Arbeit #MC - Kamishibai (Paper theater) #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai #*2nd Event: Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Ren'ai♥Rider Featured Members *Murota Mizuki (Celebrated Member) *MC: Event Schedule Birthday DVD ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday DVD 2016 (アンジュルム 室田瑞希 バースデーDVD 2016) was a birthday DVD released on June 13, 2016 at the ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2016 venue and through e-LineUP!. アンジュルム 室田瑞希 バースデーDVD 2016 ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016 ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016 (アンジュルム 佐々木莉佳子バースデーイベント2016) is Sasaki Rikako's 15th birthday event. Two events took place at TOKYO FM HALL on June 3, 2016. Setlist ;1st Event #Suki na Senpai #Koi wa Hipparidako #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #Hatachi mae no Onna no ko #Yuke! Genki-kun ;2nd Event #Suki na Senpai #Panya-san no Arubaito #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. #Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #HAPPY Daisakusen Featured Members *Sasaki Rikako (Celebrated Member) *MC: Event Schedule Birthday DVD ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday DVD 2016 (アンジュルム 佐々木莉佳子 バースデーDVD 2016) was a birthday DVD released on May 30, 2016 at the ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ venue and through e-LineUP!. アンジュルム 佐々木莉佳子 バースデーDVD 2016 Digest DVD「アンジュルム 中西香菜・室田瑞希・佐々木莉佳子バースデーイベント2016」 External Links ;Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event *Hello! Project *Goods ;Murota Mizuki Birthday Event *Hello! Project *Goods ;Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event *Hello! Project *Goods Category:2016 Events Category:Birthday Events Category:Solo DVDs Category:2016 DVDs Category:Nakanishi Kana DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Birthday DVDs